This invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the engagement and disengagement of pipe sections.
With a typical well (e.g. a water well) in which pipe extends from near ground level down into a hole inside a casing it is sometimes necessary to remove the pipe from inside the casing in order to effect repairs or replacements of pipe sections. Thus, for such repairs it is necessary to incrementally lift the pipe out of the casing with a crane or suitable derrick and disconnect the individual pipe sections (which are connected to one another by means of conventional threaded couplings).
However, it is very difficult to disconnect individual pipe sections from one another, especially when the pipe has been in the well for a considerable time and the couplings are rusted onto the pipe sections. Consequently, in order to disconnect the pipe sections from one another considerable effort and time have been required, especially when using only manually operated tools. The present invention provides a powered device which quickly, safely, and efficiently connects and disconnects pipe sections.